Terminator: The Sarah Conner Chronicles
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: Just a different take on the show.
1. Chapter 1

Terminator: The Sarah Conner Chronicles

A/N: I have no idea why I am writing another fic when I have tons that are unfinished, but I couldn't get this storyline out of my head.

--

Sarah and John sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast when Cameron approached them. "We have to go." She said, speaking simply.

Sarah and John both stared at her sceptically. "What do you mean we have to go?" Sarah asked.

"It's October 24th, my mission has changed. We have to go."

"Mission has changed? Go where?" John asked, feeling incredibly unsafe. He couldn't think about what could happen if Cameron wouldn't protect him anymore.

"We have to go to Seattle, Washington."

"What the hell is in Seattle?" Sarah asked, getting up from her chair.

"Someone there is in trouble. We have to help her."

"Who is this person?"

"My programmer. Pack. We have to leave in forty minutes"

"What happens in forty minutes?" John started.

"John, she's not going to spill." His mom reasoned.

"So, we just go with her?"

They looked over to Cameron, who was already loading their weapons into the car. "I don't think she's going to give us a choice."

"Yeah, you're right."

--

"So, we packed up all our stuff and drove way over the speed limit to end up at a high school?" John asked.

"This is where she is."

All of a sudden, shots rang out from inside the school. "We're late." Cameron said as she stopped the car and ran into the school.

Sarah followed her. "John! Bring the car closer and wait for us!" She called out.

Students started running out of the building with Sarah and Cameron rushing in. More shots were fired. They made a sharp turn towards the gymnasium when they saw it. A terminator. He was tall, and buff, like a body builder. Definitely looked out of place at a high school.

They watched as the Terminator walked into the gym. They followed close behind.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sarah could see a young girl hiding behind the bleachers.

"That's her." Cameron spoke. "Her name is Emily Woodsman. Get her out of here. I'll stop him." Then she started walking casually towards the Terminator.

Sarah shook her head as she slowly crept toward the gym's bleachers. "Hey Emily." Sarah whispered. The young girl looked over, shaking with fear. "My name is Sarah. I'm here to help you."

Emily nodded.

"Ok, take my hand and we're going to run ok?"

Emily nodded again, taking Sarah's hand.

"Alright, one, two… three!" They sprinted out of the gym, the terminator too preoccupied with Cameron.

The halls had now emptied as they ran to the front doors where John was waiting in the car.

Sarah opened the back door for Emily. "C'mon, get in."

"What aren't you driving away?" Emily asked.

"We have to wait for Cameron." John said.

"That crazy chick who went in to fight that thing?"

"That thing is a Terminator and it was trying to kill you." John stated.

Emily looked at him in horror.

Sarah put an arm around the teen. "John, shut up. Don't scare her like that."

"Well, if there's a Terminator after her, she really needs to know these things."

John started the car when he saw Cameron running towards them. "Move over." She said to John as she got into the drivers seat.

"How much time do we have to get out of here?" Sarah asked.

Cameron pulled a bloody computer chip out of her jacket. "A lot of time."

Emily shook in Sarah's arms. "Can I go home now?"

"Just to get supplies for yourself." Cameron said simply. "You have to come with us now."

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They pulled up to the small house in a suburban area outside of the city. "He was here." Cameron stated. Both John and Sarah knew that this wasn't going to be good.

Emily saw the open front door of her house and bolted out of the car. "Mom! Dad!" She yelled.

Sarah was quick after her. Halfway up the sidewalk she heard Emily scream. Sarah picked up her pace to get inside. What she saw didn't phase her, but her heart broke for the young girl.

Emily was kneeling on the floor in a pool of her parents blood, sobbing uncontrollably. Both had single gun shot wounds to the head, blood had seeped all over the floor, staining the hard wood.

From what Sarah could see from the dead bodies, Emily's parents looked nothing like her. Maybe the Terminator knew something about her that no one else did. Something about this girl had to be special. She must be important to the future; and to Sarah; the future was all that mattered.

"We have to get going." Cameron said from behind Sarah. Both stared at Emily. Her jeans now soaked with blood; her head in her hands.

Sarah turned to Cameron. "I'm going to get her cleaned up and pack some stuff. Take John to the Space Needle or something."

Cameron looked confused. "Just tell John what I said ok? Be back in an hour or so. And shut that door; we don't want to draw anymore attention to ourselves"

"Ok, but we can't stay here any longer." Cameron looked to Emily again. "She's stronger in the future." She said before leaving; shutting the door behind her.

Sarah sighed, she made her way closer to Emily. She looked down at the blood before kneeling in it next to her. "Emily, sweetheart; we have to get going." She placed her arm around the young girls shoulders.

Emily turned to her, eyes red and puffy from crying. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't know. But we're going to do everything in our power to find out. You're a very important young girl. Important to the future." Sarah tried to explain.

"The future?"

"Yeah, but we'll talk about that later. We need to get you cleaned up."

"The shower is upstairs." Emily whispered.

"Ok." Sarah moved to help her get up. For the moment, Emily had seemed to compose herself. "Let's go upstairs. I'll pack you a bag."

Emily just nodded. Sarah assumed that the poor girl was still in shock and running on auto-pilot. She would pretty much agree with anything right now.

Sarah helped Emily into the shower and threw her blood soaked jeans, along with her own into the washer. She didn't want police hunting Emily down because they thought that she has killed her parents.

She looked through Emily's room; found a bag and began packing up some clothes. She also saw some pictures and packed those, as well as her iPod and her own pillow.

As she was finishing up, Emily opened the bathroom door and came out in sweats and a sweatshirt.

Sarah showed Emily the bag. "Is there anything else you need?"

Emily nodded, quickly going over to her closet and pulling out a show box from the top shelf. She pulled out a couple pieces of paper and put them in her pocket.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

"Information about my real parents." Emily muttered. "Can we get out of here now?"

"Yeah, we can get out of here." There was something very important about this girl indeed.

"Around the back? I don't want to walk through the living room."

"Lead the way."

"Umm, Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Are there more of those things? Are they going to come back, and try to kill me?"

"The truth?"

"The brutal truth Sarah, please."

"Yes, there are more, and they will try to kill you. Kill all of us."

Emily sighed. "Ok. Thanks."

"No problem."

Cameron drove everyone back to California with John in the passenger seat. Sarah sat in the back with Emily, who was asleep in her lap.

"So, does this mean you're not protecting me anymore?" John asked Cameron as they passed the Oregon-California border.

"No, I'll protect you both."

"What if you can't? What if we're at opposite ends of the earth and-"

"John, stop this." Sarah interrupted.

"I just want to know how much danger my life is in now because of her."

"Emily is important to your survival in the future John. We have to keep her safe." Cameron said to him, then to herself, "I'll protect you both."

"But seriously, who is top priority?"

"Emily is." Cameron stated, unable to say no to John.

"Emily? Really?" Sarah asked. She had always thought that the Terminator would protect her son no matter what.

"Why would Emily be more important than me?"

"You sent me back John. You made Emily priority one."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Emily is your wife John."

END CHAPTER


End file.
